This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In an enterprise or organization, certain requests by members (e.g., requesting members) of an enterprise may be created within an enterprise system that tracks the progress of activities associated with the requests. That is, the requests may detail one or more specific operations to be performed by other fulfiller members in the enterprise. Over time, as the requested activities are completed or different issues arise related to the completion of the requested operations, it may be useful to ensure that the member provides feedback regarding the completion of the operation or the issues related to the operation in a consistent manner. Moreover, if certain actions or responses are regularly undertaken by a member, it may be useful to provide the member with a system that manages the feedback options available to the member based on the common trends and issues that regularly occur when performing the same activities.